


Runway

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Model, Modeling, Possible smut, Romance, Song: Lost in Japan (Shawn Mendes), Victoria's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Based on the Shawn Mendes song, "Lost in Japan" as well as a dream that I had. I had a dream that Kenma would be able to pull a hot model, making Kuroo and others jealous. When she gets an invite to walk the Victoria's Secret show, he struggles with self esteem, dealing with fame, and needing reassurance.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a fun head canon that came to me in a dream and I ran with it. Lemme know what y'all think.

Though the old Nekoma volleyball team did their best to be like a family, they had plenty they disagreed on. One thing they could agree on was that it was astonishing that Kenma could pull a Victoria’s Secret model. Lev had introduced the team to a couple model girls at a house party when he and others were in college. The models were mostly disinterested in the volleyball idiots, choosing to talk to Alisa and Lev mostly, but one guy got a girl to actually choose to talk to him at the party. Of all people, it was the little former setter. Kenma was playing his switch on a couch next to Kuroo, who was failing to talk to a girl. 

A soft voice spoke, “Hey. Whatcha playing?”

“Resident Evil 4.” Kenma hoped her blunt response would push her away. A woman that beautiful was almost a freak to him. Like Lev was. Something little Kenma couldn’t quite understand. 

The tall woman responded sweetly, “I like that game.”

Kenma paused, a bit flustered. The words tumbled out, “You do?”

“Oh yeah! Leon was one of my first crushes. I see you’re at the castle now. Ashley is so troublesome in this part, huh?” The way her smile turned up and her cheeks glowed red could bring most men to their knees. 

Kenma’s ears perked up.  _ She actually knows the game. But, why is she talking to me? Did Kuroo freak her out? I can’t look at her. There’s no way. She’s too pretty to talk to me. I don’t know what to do.  _

Kenma responded cooly, “Ashley is frustrating at first. But, now that I’ve played this a thousand times it’s simple. Now, I speedrun it.”

The model’s eyes lit up at the mention, “Speedrunning yeah? I’ve never done it before. It seems neat though.”

Kuroo turned around to ask Kenma a question, but stopped before he could open his mouth. Jealousy seethed in his veins. A girl was sitting next to Kenma and leaning over his shoulder while he looked disinterested playing his Switch. Not just a girl, a model. Kuroo was tall, handsome, and smart. Yet, a total dork. Still, he believed he could pull a couple girls. His luck was crummy that night, but Kenma’s wasn’t.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” Y/N smiled gently, hoping to get Kenma to look away from his screen.

Kuroo reached over Kenma to extend his hand and introduce himself, “I’m Kuroo!”

The messy haired man’s hand grabbed her dainty hand and shook it. Her confused face gave herself away, “Oh uh...hi.”

Kenma felt a vicious desire to spit a bit of poison, it came out of nowhere, he thought. “I’m sorry, Y/N. He’s my best friend. But, he’s a total fucking moron. Go comb your hair, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed and waited a moment for you to tell him to not leave. When you didn’t do so, he got up to get another drink and try another girl. Kuroo slouched over to talk to some of the other guys. The group of idiots was now gawking at how Kenma could look so disinterested next to a beautiful model who was speaking to him enthusiastically. They bickered back and forth, wondering if Lev paid off one of the models to do Kenma a favor or if this was supposed to be a prank on  _ them _ . When Lev overheard the men chatting, he insisted that it wasn’t true. He did, however, confirm that Y/N is a sweetheart. Kuroo gripped his cup tightly and gritted his teeth. The messy haired former captain knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help it.  _ How did Kenma get a hot girl? I thought he’d get some cute little dork like him. Fuck it. I support him getting pussy if it makes him nicer. _

As Y/N and Kenma bonded over games more and more throughout the evening, she worried that she was annoying Kenma.

“I’ll leave you be since you’re gaming hard, Kenma. Thanks for chatting with me.” As she stood up, he reached out and grabbed her dainty wrist. Forceful enough to send a message, but the grip wasn’t violent. Y/N sat back down, surprised that he made physical contact with her.

When the party was over, he added her gamer ID on his platforms and she promised she’d watch a stream of his. Kuroo sat jealously in the car ride home, gripping the steering wheel while Kenma gamed silently. The soft clicks of the console annoyed Kuroo to the point where he finally had to speak up.

Kuroo asked, “How the fuck did you do it?”

Kenma kept his hair in his face to avoid eye contact. “What?”

“Don’t be stupid, dude. You got that model all over you!” Kuroo slammed a fist on the steering wheel and Kenma jumped a bit, but a sly smile grew on his face. The former setter smirked and told Kuroo that if he wasn’t annoying she probably would’ve liked him. Kenma shrugged off his friend’s jealousy outwardly. Internally, he relished in it. Kenma was petty and loved to stick it to people when he could. This was a glorious moment. One that fostered and bloomed a romantic relationship with Y/N. As he got more money, she stayed the same. Loving him sweetly, bending down to kiss him when in public, subtly. Even when people stared. Everyone wondered the same thing.  _ How could someone so beautiful and tall settle for a short geek like him? Was it money? _ Kenma dreaded the attention. But, what was more embarrassing was when fans would ask him to take a picture of them with Y/N. The gamer certainly didn’t want to be in the photos himself, but he hated feeling patronized as just an accessory to her. As if he wasn’t a CEO, streamer, and stock trader. 

**\---**

When Y/N got the gig with Victoria’s Secret for the runway show, Kenma was enthused. He had silently pulled a few strings with Lev’s agency to boost her up the rankings, but her work was her own. It made him smirk when he’d walk the streets of Tokyo and see his girlfriend on some billboard. Especially knowing that Kuroo would have to see the same billboard. The former setter relished in how the public would gawk at her and not realize that he, her boyfriend, was standing right there. 

Kenma saw his girlfriend less during her prep for the show. She constantly ate healthy during the weeks until the show, but always brought home his favorite treats. As much as Lev annoyed him, he was glad she was working out with him over some other beefcake guy. There was a security to it being Lev, a friend (one that Kenma had reluctantly). Alisa didn’t book the show, since she didn’t want to do lingerie. But, she had a big gig to do anyways so she joined the workouts.

Y/N was cutting up apple slices when she spoke up to her boyfriend who was on the couch, “Are you going to come watch?”

“Do you...want me to? Am I supposed to?” Kenma paused his game, a habit she made him get into so she would feel properly heard when they’d converse. 

She laughed and tossed her hair while munching on an apple slice, “Kenma, you dork. Yes, you’re supposed to watch. People’s partners get a ticket to attend. You can bring a friend if you want.”

Kenma licked his lips and decided to text Kuroo. Kuroo’s immediate response was “YES.” followed by a thousand other questions. The bottle blond set the stipulation that Kuroo couldn’t make it weird. Something he knew he would do anyways. The show was in South Korea, so she flew out a bit early to get acclimated to the time zone. With Kenma’s newfound wealth, he put her in a luxury hotel. If Y/N had her way, she would’ve paid for a normal business hotel. Though the gamer was wealthy, he didn’t flaunt it and he didn’t spend a lot. But, he did love spoiling her from time to time. She loved him when he was a streamer with only a few followers and now he has a huge stockpile of money. It’s the least she deserved. 

Two days before the show, she was exceedingly nervous. The buildup was getting to her. Resisting yummy pastries and pizzas was becoming tougher. She facetimed her boyfriend who responded immediately and set the phone down so she could watch him play. A silent hobby they loved. After a couple minutes, the model spoke up.

“Kenma, what if I do bad?” The young woman mused while rolling onto her back and holding the phone above her. 

“You won’t, Pudding.” His response was almost cut off by a swear when he died in the game. 

She tangled her hair in her hands and whispered, “I am scared to mess up in front of you.”

Kenma scoffed and paused the game, “Me? You’re worried about me and not the whole televised thing?”   
  


Y/N hummed and shyly smiled, “Well...no. Why do I care what strangers think of my runway walk? I care about what my love thinks of me.” Her voice was so soft, like cashmere. 

Kenma’s cheeks blushed crimson and he stuttered a moment. Then, he shyly offered to fly out to see her. “We’d be in the same time zone, then.”

Y/N giggled at his idea, “I’m a couple hundred miles from Japan, Kenma. It’s not a drive down the street.”

Kenma began opening a tab to book his private jet to go out early, “I was thinking I could fly to your hotel, tonight. It would only take one flight.” He made a quick phone call and got up to gather some clothes, “It will only be a couple hours, Y/N. I’m about to leave. Do you have plans tonight?”

Y/N giggled and blushed like a school girl, “Oh no! See you soon, my love.”

Hours later, he knocked at her hotel room. She swung open the door and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate. The model pulled him into the bedroom and he told her to wait before continuing. The hot breathing on his neck led to wild blood flow, but he controlled himself. 

“I want to wait. Until your show is done. I will want to leave marks on you, Y/N. And, you can’t have that while you’re...almost nude on a stage.” He had never seen her walk in person before, so the thought was easier to swallow when he’d see clips on your phone. 

Y/N rolled her eyes and agreed. The couple instead cuddled in bed and played games on their consoles. The relationship had sex in it, but most of the time was spent doing quality time stuff. Gaming, chatting, watching movies, etc. But, Kenma knew how to spoil his girlfriend from time to time. While on the plane, he booked massages for the duo. Though she got plenty of massages as a model who exercises constantly, ones with her man were special and romantic. The masseuse duo arrived at the room and set up their tables. When the two guys saw Y/N come out of the bedroom in her towel, they grinned at each other thinking the other massage recipient would be another model. Little Kenma waddled out in his towel, shocking both men. They quickly shut their jaws and did rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to massage Y/N. When the couple laid down, Y/N reached her pinky out to touch Kenma’s. Y/N moaned slightly from the massaged and Kenma just smiled at his girlfriend’s sounds of relaxation while he was face down on the table. Normally, he hated physical contact. But, when Y/N got him a massage one time, he was into it. The laziness of not having to rub out his own muscles was ideal. 

“You’re beautiful.” The masseuse whispered in her ear as he began rubbing her shoulders.

She was used to being called beautiful. But, it only made her stomach swell with butterflies when Kenma told her. This compliment from a buff masseuse meant nothing to the lingerie model. It was the same as when agents, designers, makeup artists, and random strangers told her. 

“Thanks. My hubby thinks so too.” She giggled and grabbed Kenma’s pinky with hers again.

“What’s that, Pudding?” Both men almost chuckled at Kenma’s nickname for his girlfriend.

“This guy says I’m pretty. And, I said that you think so too.” The masseuse assigned to Y/N froze, thinking he was about to get fired. The other masseuse grinned wickedly, believing his turn to massage Y/N was about to arrive. They were both wrong. Kenma feigned a bored yawn. 

“My girlfriend is pretty, you’re right. She is here for that underwear show or whatever.” Now Kenma was just deciding to show off like the petty brat he likes to be. The disinterest in his voice astounded the masseuse. 

The one massaging Kenma finally blurted out,“The Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show!” Y/N just hummed and nodded while getting rubbed. The masseuses couldn’t comprehend how someone could be the boyfriend of a Victoria’s Secret model and not...be hyped up all the time. They also wondered about how Kenma got the girl to be with him.

Y/N opened her eyes and winked at Kenma whose smirk she sensed. “I’m glad my love is here to see me walk. He flew all the way out here from Tokyo to see me! What a romantic, huh?”

Her masseuse uttered defeatedly, “Su-Sure...yeah.” 

The massage went by without too much more awkwardness. As Y/N went to get clothes on, Kenma pulled out his wallet and gave the duo a fat tip. He should be mad that they thirsted after his girlfriend, but he wanted to rub it in that he’s rich and fucking the model that would be in her underwear on TV. True arrogance from Kenma was rare, but Kuroo rubbed off on him a bit from time to time. The two humbly accepted the money before one spoke up while grabbing the last of his stuff.

“How did you do it, dude? Money?”

Kenma kept his cool despite hating the question. “Nah. I wasn’t rich when I met her. She liked that I played video games she liked.” The gentlemen thought it over, shrugged, and wished Y/N luck with the runway. 

**\---**

The morning of the show, she left Kenma sleeping in bed. After kissing his head, she went to the venue and sat down for hair and makeup and fittings. One thing she was excited about was the live musical performances. Many great artists performed in this show. Throughout the day, Kenma insisted on not seeing any pictures of her getting ready. He wanted it to be a surprise. When he and Kuroo pulled up to the venue in an all black SUV, people wanted to talk to Kuroo. Kuroo had to explain he was merely there by blessing. Though a couple girls running around seemed to think Kuroo was handsome, he quickly ruined things for himself by being stupid. Kenma found his seat inside when the former volleyball duo made a beeline past the crowd and they waited with anticipation for it to start. Kenma texted one more, “I love you, Pudding. I’m proud of you.”

The show began when the lights went down for a moment and Kuroo gawked at the models. He kept swearing each one was the prettiest. Kenma was disinterested; Kuroo had to stop his best friend from breaking out his Switch until his girlfriend began walking. A new section started with a live performer and Kenma watched patiently until his girlfriend stepped out. Kenma’s lips turned up a bit with how beautiful he found his girlfriend. _ There’s my Pudding. She’s so fucking beautiful. My Pudding...makes me unable to calm down.  _ He was never this expressive, but she was breathtaking. Kuroo and Kenma stood to clap for her. Kenma knew Kuroo was thirsting over her, but the former middle blocker was always respectful.

When Y/N walked in her bright pink and blue floral lingerie, she looked for Kenma. Kenma’s dyed hair stuck out (plus, Kuroo’s wild hair and height was hard to miss), so she blew him a kiss. Kuroo elbowed his best friend to look more enthused and cheered him on for having such a hot partner. The performer didn’t see her blow the kiss to Kenma and he tried to grab her hand. She let her hand slip away gently while he sang to her. Her smile was still flirtatious and that stood out to Kenma. He was never once truly jealous, but this sat weird with him. Kuroo noticed and whispered, “That was just show business, Kenma. She’s supposed to be nice to him.” The shy man nodded, still feeling a bit sick. He silently thanked Kuroo for knowing him well enough to reassure him. 

Y/N’s next section was less whimsical and more ‘serious’. Black star spangled lingerie with tons of flowing tulle capes. Y/N looked for Kenma again and this time pointed to him. His hair covered his blushing face while the camera zoomed in on him. He knew Kuroo would tease him endlessly about this. Yet, Kenma couldn’t keep his eyes averted long. His love was walking back to back stage. No falter in the steps of the model.

Once it was over, he got to meet up with her. She looked dazed yet excited. Kuroo congratulated her and hugged her. Kenma placed a soft kiss on her cheek, favoring more subtle affection. On the way out, there were photographers. One shouted, “Pose with your boyfriend!” Y/N obliged and pulled a nervous Kenma over, hair clouding his vision.

“No, sweetheart! Your boyfriend!” The photographer pointed to Kuroo who put his hands up in defense.

Kenma was heated. He hated being treated like a baby. Kenma didn’t live for masculinity, but he was still a man. Instead of backing down, he pulled Y/N into a kiss which she happily accepted. Even though she had to bend her knees while wearing the sky high heels, he felt like a real man. The kiss was hotter than they both expected, maybe it was the flash of the cameras. His tongue briefly entered her mouth and she enjoyed the moment.

The former setter then whispered in her ear, “I can’t get you off my mind, Pudding.” 

“The only thing I’m thinking ‘bout is you and I, Kenma.” She had whispered back.

Kuroo helped the duo cut through the crowd, not being afraid to pose for a few pictures. Her grip never faltered when holding her boyfriend’s hand. When the black luxury vehicle picked them all up, Kuroo grumbled that he wanted to attend the after party. Instead, Y/N said that he should thank Kenma by doing what Kenma wants. So, they headed back to the hotel and Y/N showered to get out of her body makeup, face makeup, and hairspray. The boys played video games while they waited for her.

Kuroo spoke up while she was in the shower, “I gotta give it to you, man. You hit the jackpot.”   
  


“Yeah, I guess so.” Kenma proceeded to annihilate Kuroo at the video game while munching on pizza. 

“An underwear model who likes video games and adores you? That’s big, dude.” Kuroo’s envy was obtuse.   
  


Kenma’s cheeks felt pink and he confidently spoke up, “We are lucky to have each other.”

As beautiful as she was in the whole lingerie set up, he loved seeing her in sweatpants and a T-shirt with her hair needing brushing. The messy, tired look was Kenma’s favorite. The model felt obtainable to him. Never once had he doubted her in their relationship. Even when she had to do a shoot sitting on Lev’s lap while completely nude, only having Alisa’s hands cover her breasts. Kenma actually joked that he’d have it framed and put in his office, but he didn’t want pictures of Lev near his workspace. The thought disgusted him. When her boyfriend suggested blacking out Lev’s face with sharpie, Y/N laughed, but told him that was an insult to the photographer. As if he cared. In his big office in a skyscraper in Tokyo, he only had one picture of Y/N at his desk. It was one that Kuroo took where Y/N had a big hoodie on and she was straddled on Kenma’s lap. The couple wasn’t making out or fucking. Instead, she was resting her head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his back, playing her own video game while he did the same. They looked like a normal couple. They were a normal couple.

Once Y/N was in her pajamas and began devouring a whole pizza, Kuroo stared at her.

“Kenma knows that I have to starve before a big show, so I get to binge afterwards. Sorry for being such a pig.” She waved her hands in front of her, an electric smile melting Kuroo’s heart.

Kenma piped up and patted the spot next to him. “You’re not a pig, Pudding. Come play for me.” 

Kenma decided to take a break and scroll his phone while Kuroo played Y/N in the game. News of the fashion show was on his feed. His curiosity took over and he scrolled through. Cute photos of the models before the show and how their transformations occurred were common. Y/N looked so precious to him in the photos of her with curlers in while in a silky bathrobe. It was the thing Y/N secretly looked forward to the most, the bathrobe. An article caught his eye. ‘Are They Single?’ Some models were taken by other models, some had mega rich older husbands, and some were single. When Y/N came up on the page, a photo of her smiling while chatting with Kuroo from the event was shown. Kenma threw his phone down and went into the bedroom. Kuroo picked up the phone and grimaced.

“Y/N, look.” He showed her the phone, “And, I’ll be real. You’re  _ stupid  _ hot. Ridiculously. If it ever doesn’t work out with Kenma, I am available. Without hesitation, which I know is terrible. But, I would never take you from him. Please, go comfort him.” Kuroo’s voice softened a bit when he spoke the last sentence. 

Her heart broke inside.  _ Did Kenma feel jealous? He knows I love him, right? Not Kuroo. Kuroo is great, but I want my love. I want Kenma.  _ Kuroo gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek, congratulating her and thanking her for allowing him to watch the show. The former captain told her he’d clean up the pizza and go to his hotel room. He was a good friend when he wanted to be. 

When Y/N went into the bedroom, Kenma wasn’t on the bed. He was in the bathroom. The short boyfriend was in the huge bathtub, soaking with his mouth below the water. Y/N crouched down to the tub and stroked his hair.

“Can I join you?” Kenma nodded and she stripped back down.

They sat in silence for a moment, until she thanked him for coming to watch her. The way the model phrased it made the event sound like it was just a poetry night at a bar, not one of the most televised fashion events in history. 

“I hope I made you proud, my love.” Her soft sweet voice was melodic to him.

Kenma furrowed his brow and mumbled, “Of course you did. You’re perfect.” 

She sat across from him in the water after tying her hair into a messy bun. Once she settled in, they were both social equals. No one was prettier, taller or more successful. They were just a couple in love, like anyone else. Y/N wasn’t a model who was just televised in her underwear and Kenma wasn’t a successful CEO and known game streamer. This moment of intimacy caused Kenma’s heart to beat quickly. His love smiled so sweetly, he felt like he’d just melt into the tub. For a while, they just sat in the tub in comfortable silence.

“Kenma, my love. I know what you saw. Kuroo showed me.” Kenma shifted his eyes away, not wanting to show his true feelings. Kenma always exuded cool confidence, not flashy confidence like his best friend. So, in turn, his shyness was also rather cool and subtle. “I was disappointed in the public’s perception of you. Luckily, I didn’t even notice those cameras.” Her long legs extended to touch his thighs, which twitched at the contact. “I just noticed you holding my hand, helping me leave the crowd. And, that kiss? It made me  _ ache _ .” Her boyfriend’s eyes went back to her, this time with more confidence. Not quite enough to fool her, though. 

“It’s just stupid. I’m just being dumb about it.”   
  


“Do you think I’d leave you for Kuroo?” This was a question both of them wondered about secretly whenever Kuroo playfully flirted or hugged Y/N. Kenma trusted both his friend and girlfriend, but he couldn’t help but feel that she thought of Kuroo that way. Meanwhile, Kuroo was tons of fun, but Y/N liked the calmness of her boyfriend.

Y/N giggled, “Kuroo is good looking and all, but he reminds me of Lev.” Kenma snorted and managed a wry smile at the mention of a guy who annoyed the hell out of the gamer. 

“I’m sorry for ruining for your night, Pudding.”   
  


“Baby, I loved you being there! Made me confident to be so” The model’s face flushed, “...nude in front of that many people!” She then flashed a silly smile to compensate for her temporary shyness. With how she acted, you would have to no idea she was the sexy vixen in underwear ads. “You didn’t ruin it. The paparazzi did! They are cruuuueeeeel vultures. I hate them, honestly. If I didn’t have to make a living, I’d probably hit one by this point.” Y/N laughed while Kenma remained quiet.

Kenma found himself struggling with his desire to be emotionally vulnerable, while also protecting himself, “You don’t have to, Y/N. Work, I mean. I could take care of you. That way the paparazzi wouldn’t harass you.” 

Y/N blushed heavily at the offer. She always insisted that she would make her own money. When Kenma gained his success, he offered to buy her anything she wanted. Yet, she would decline. Never wanting people to believe she was a beautiful tall woman ‘settling’ for a rich guy for cash. That was beneath her. The Kenma she knew at the party was reserved, yet passionate. A man she was stupidly in love with. Especially when he’d sit in a butterfly position while gaming and wiggling his little toes back and forth. She could be herself with him. They could laze the day away and play video games. The glitz and glamour of how modeling portrayed her life was meaningless. The life shown online and in magazines was a fantasy for the public, but Y/N lived the real fantasy when alone with her man.

Y/N imitated a thinking face, “Nah, I’ll keep working. You’re a petty little jerk, so why don’t we give the paparazzi something to photograph? I’ll be more famous now that I walked the show. We can rub it in the public’s faces. That I have such a handsome man.” She reached for soap and began making bubbles to give Kenma a bubble hat. 

As much as Kenma hated the whole paparazzi thing, he was used to being on camera from streaming. Having candid photos taken of him felt a bit much, though. Y/N sensed this and agreed they could start slow. Just hand holding in public. Maybe a kiss would eventually happen. Kenma’s desire to be rude to rude people was delicious and fun at times. Kenma did what Kenma wanted. 

“Y/N, thank you. I was a bit…” He swallowed, “Jealous. When that singer touched your hand. But, I felt so much better when you just walked away from him. Plus, Kuroo told me it’s ju-”

She finished his sentence, “Just show business.”

Kenma nodded and stood up in the tub to give his love a bubble hat of her own. A king and queen of the giant bathtub in a skyscraper hotel room in Korea. What more could the couple want? 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want me to write the smut for this, I will.


End file.
